1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair care compositions, and more particularly to hair care compositions that contain a novel blend of natural ingredients which can be applied to the scalp and/or hair of a user to prevent hair loss and stimulate hair growth.
2. Description of Related Art
Hair loss, also known as alopecia, may be caused naturally by the effect of hormone (androgens) on the base of the hair bulb, deficiency in nutrition of the hair due to decrease in the micro-circulation in the scalp, or aging of the follicle cells due to lack of care. Hair loss can be caused by a number of medical conditions including thyroid disorders and autoimmune diseases. Hair loss can also be caused by the use of certain therapeutic drugs designed to alleviate conditions such as cancer. Hair loss is a common problem encountered by patients who receive chemotherapy or drugs used to inhibit the immune response, etc. Patients start to develop bald spots in certain places because the hair would fall out again after it grows to a certain point. Patients may have scabs, severe dryness, and bumps on their scalps. The hair is fragile, easy to break off and fall out. Often, such hair loss is accompanied by lack of hair re-growth, leading to partial or full baldness. For aesthetic purpose, most patients need to wear wigs and get extension braids in their hair, which are uncomfortable and inconvenient.
Various agents have been commercialized for improving hair re-growth or growth. Commercially available hair re-growth or growth agents include synthetic chemicals such as vasodilators, hormone drugs for inhibiting action of male sex hormone, etc. However, these synthetic chemicals have undesirable effects on most people. People who have medical conditions or are receiving medical therapy such as chemotherapy, radiotherapy, or drugs used to inhibit the immune response, etc. should avoid using harsh chemicals on their hair and scalp as these can cause the scalp to become dry and itchy.
The use of herbal products including essential oils or carrier oils provides benefits over and above the aforementioned synthetic chemicals, etc. Essential Oils contained in plants have a very beneficial effect on hair growth. Studies suggest that one or more of the essential oils are biologically able to promote hair growth. Essential oils for hair growth are excellent for cleansing, nourishing, and strengthening the hair follicle and shaft. These essential oils for hair growth stimulate the hair follicles to grow faster than the hair would normally. However, most essential oils are highly concentrated and potent, they may have adverse effect on skin if used undiluted. It is ideal to dilute essential oils with carrier oils. Carrier oils are a vegetable origin extracted from nuts and seeds by cold pressing. Carrier oils provide lubrication and moisture and help with the absorption of essential oils into the skin. Moreover, carrier oils alone also provide nutrition and moisture to dry or damaged hair.
Some products and compositions that contain herbal products have been disclosed for enhancing hair growth. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. PreGrant Pub. No. 20090123564 to Jain et al. discloses a novel composition for hair loss and/or hair growth promotion comprising active agent derived from natural source such as from the plant Vernonia sp., either alone or in combination with other active agents that are obtained from a natural source selected from a group comprising Aloe, Burdock, Capsicum, Ginger, Ginkgo, Green Tea, Hip, Lavender, Milfoil, Nettles, Onion, Pygeum, Rattanjot, Red Pepper, Rosemary, Safflower oil, and Tea Tree oil, or mixture thereof.
The hair care compositions disclosed in the present application are distinguished from the invention disclosed in U.S. PreGrant Pub. No. 20090123564, because the present invention comprises certain essential oils or carrier oils, which are not contained in the composition disclosed in U.S. PreGrant Pub. No. 20090123564.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,857 B1 to Johnson (2011) discloses a shampoo consisting of a clear shampoo base (65%), Pomace Olive oil (7.5%), Coconut oil (7.5%), Corn starch-based rheology modifier and emulsion stabilizer (7.5%), Jojoba oil (3.8%), Avocado oil (3.8%), functional Honey (3.8%), Tea Tree oil (0.08%), Hemp seed oil (0.08%), Shea oil (0.08%), Peppermint oil (0.08%), Rosemary Oleoresin extract (0.05%), Lemongrass oil (0.05%), Ylang-ylang oil (0.05%), and Clary Sage oil (0.05%).
The hair care compositions disclosed in the present application are distinguished from the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,857 B1 to Johnson in that the present invention comprises Lavender essential oil, which is not contained in the composition disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,857 B1. Lavender essential oil is significant towards people who receive medical therapy that leads to severe dryness, bumps, and scabs because it can increase the rate of wound healing. Moreover, the percentage of each ingredients of the present invention is significantly different from the range disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,887,857 B1.
Therefore, although numerous compositions and methods for stimulation of hair growth are known in the art, there is still a need to provide different compositions that are suitable for people who have hair loss due to medical conditions or drug therapy.